


A Ray of Sunshine

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [54]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Helios, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing!Apollo, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Omega!Apollo, Omega!Percy, Oral, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slash, Sugar daddy Helios, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Apollo, Top!Helios, courting, crossdressing!Percy, he just likes to spoil his omegas, who can fault him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the Titan War, Helios like so many other Titans went to live undercover on Earth. As a college professor. He could not have predicted to end up as the professor of one Percy Jackson, much less could he have predicted falling for the heroic, bright omega...





	A Ray of Sunshine

PJatO || Heliollorcy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Ray of Sunshine || Heliollorcy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Ray of Sunshine

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, courting, fluff, sugar daddy Helios, sex toys, butt plugs, crossdressing/lingerie, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming

Main Pairing: Helios/Apollo/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Helios, Apollo

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

After the Titan War, Helios like so many other Titans went to live undercover on Earth. As a college professor. He could not have predicted to end up as the professor of one Percy Jackson, much less could he have predicted falling for the heroic, bright omega...

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_A Ray of Sunshine_

"I'm Professor Phoebus and I'll be teaching you history of athletics. If that sounds entirely wrong to you, please pack quietly and leave now to find your actual classroom."

Two of the students hastily packed and rushed out, making the left-over students to laugh and the professor to smile a little in amusement. He turned around to face his students again. One of them had his arm raised and a broad grin on his lips. Raising one eyebrow, the professor nodded.

"Questions so early on already?", asked the professor.

"Yep. _Please_ tell me your wife's name is Esmeralda", requested the boy with a cheeky grin.

Helios paused and stared at the student. An omega, which meant a demigod – because humans did not have secondary genders, only those descended from the gods did. He had messy black hair, was wearing an azure-blue hoodie and his eyes were a sparkling sea-green.

"My husband's name is Leland", replied Helios amused. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no musical numbers in this class."

The boy deflated a little but he was still grinning. He reminded Helios of someone. Another cheeky boy with sea-green eyes and messy black hair. It had been a long time, but still – this kid was like a carbon-copy of Poseidon. Curiously, Helios went behind his desk and carefully checked the list of students. One name stood out in particular, like a red flag. Perseus Jackson. Helios looked up to stare at the boy. Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus. That was more than just a coincident. Helios took an undercover life as a human, teaching at a college in Alaska, and of all people imaginable it was the savior of Olympus who signed up for his class...?

/break\

"Honey, I'm home", called Helios out as he entered his house in the evening.

"Hello, darling! Dinner is nearly ready!", chimed his husband from the kitchen.

Chuckling, Helios made his way to the kitchen. Apollo looked cute in the blue apron with the large, smiling sun on the front. Wrapping his arms around Apollo's waist Helios pulled his consort into a slow, sweet kiss. Apollo sighed and leaned against him. After everything they had been through with the Titan War and the Giant War, Apollo and Helios _deserved_ some peace and quiet. When Apollo's consort had gone into hiding directly after the Titan War, with many other Titans, Apollo was quick to follow – or at least as quick as physically possible, due to the Giant War. But when Zeus had started accusing Apollo of the most ridiculous things, it became apparent that hiding out of the gods' sight would be the best plan.

"How was your first day at work, honey?", asked Apollo with a smile.

"More interesting than expected", hummed Helios. "One of my students is Percy Jackson."

"What...? Here? Why?", grunted Apollo surprised and turned to face his husband.

"Questions I can't answer", replied Helios amused.

"Mh... You know what. Being a house-husband isn't that great after all. Maybe I should sign up for a couple college classes too", frowned Apollo thoughtfully.

"Love", started Helios. "Don't get us into trouble."

"Not trouble. Just trying to get us in the pretty Sea Prince", replied Apollo cheekily.

Helios heaved a sigh and shook his head. He knew Apollo had a thing for Percy Jackson. That was why their marriage worked so well, unlike other gods who secretly cheated, they were always upfront about any mortal who caught their eye. Occasionally, Apollo took a lover, sometimes Helios, and on rare occasions where they actually agreed, they ended up sharing a lover. When they wanted it to last longer, when it might actually mean something more than just a fling. And apparently, over the course of the wars, Apollo had developed rather serious feelings for Percy. More serious than any Helios had ever witnessed outside their own marriage. Apollo was rather determined to make Helios fall for Percy too. So far, Helios had chuckled in amusement and not really paid it much mind; with them hiding in Alaska there was no way he'd ever even get to know the boy. Apparently, the Fates were on Apollo's side for a change...

/break\

Apollo was grinning impishly as he walked around campus. It was a nice campus. University of Alaska. Out of the gods' reach. Out of his father's meddling reach. A well-deserved vacation. The impish grin turned into a soft smile when he spotted the objects of his affection. Helios and Percy were talking with each other. They looked good next to each other like that. Helios, tall and broad-shouldered with grayish blonde hair and a well-groomed goatee, wearing a perfectly tailored soft-beige suit. Percy, in an over-sized blue hoodie and ridiculously skinny skinny-jeans. Apollo liked the way they looked next to each other. Serious and sophisticated versus playful and adorable, yet both of them insanely sexy. Apollo's eyes darkened as he approached them.

"Babe! Here you are. You forgot your lunch", declared Apollo cheerfully.

Helios smiled as he turned toward him, pulling him into a brief, loving kiss. Percy too turned toward Apollo, a curious look and a grin on his face.

"So you must be Professor Phoebus' husba—Apollo", sputtered Percy stunned.

"Yes, I'm his husbapollo", nodded Apollo with a laugh.

"Love", chided Helios with a sigh and with an eye-roll.

"Apollo. Apollo, why are you here? I'm not going back to the US to fight any more ridiculous wars for the Olympians!", warned Percy with a glare, poking Apollo in the chest. "And who are _you_?"

"Helios, Titan of the Sun", introduced Helios himself. "We're... not here to bring you back."

"Super hard to believe", grunted Percy pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would you like a coffee?", suggested Helios, motioning to the university café. "Let's sit down and have this conversation not in the middle of campus, mh?"

"We'll buy you a big piece of blueberry pie?", tagged Apollo on with a grin.

Ten minutes later and the three sat at a table in the café, Percy munching his promised blueberry pie while glaring suspiciously at Apollo and Helios, one arm protectively around his plate. He was cute, Helios had to hand him that. Smiling, Helios placed the strawberry milkshake in front of Percy.

"I'm a Titan. Even those of us who have not sided with Kronos were still not... warmly welcomed on Olympus after the war. I have been here since the war ended. Apollo, my consort, has joined me after the Giant War, because his father has been absolutely ridiculous, once again", explained Helios. "We came here, out of Olympus' reach, to live in peace."

"Dad's been blaming me for the Giant War. For not figuring out the prophecy and whatever", muttered Apollo with a glare. "Wanted to punish me for the war, like it was somehow my fault. So I said fuck it all and decided to take a vacation with my husband. That's my husband."

He waved proudly at Helios, showing him off and making the titan chuckle fondly. Percy watched them wearily. They seemed genuine enough and it wasn't like they could come here and _do_ anything. The gods were powerless up here, it was why Percy had picked Alaska.

"Leland?", grunted Percy and looked at Apollo pointedly, both eyebrows raised.

"After my uncle Lelantus, my mom's brother and the titan of the hunt. He taught me and Arty how to hunt. One of my favorite relatives", grinned Apollo with a shrug.

"That's... kinda cute", admitted Percy.

"I know. I'm adorable", smirked Apollo.

"Now, Perseus. I assure you, we mean you no harm. We simply want... the same as you. Peace. For Zeus to no longer harass us with his bratty attitude. That's all. And as long as you keep our presence here a secret, we will keep yours", offered Helios. "Do you think Alaska is big enough for us?"

"...Okay", nodded Percy after a moment. "Fine. As long as you don't send me on ridiculous quests."

"I can't promise you that", sighed Helios, though there was a mischievous grin on his lips. "After all, I'm now your professor, so I will have to send you on some ridiculous homework assignments."

Percy sputtered at that, laughing softly as he looked at him. "Fair enough, I guess."

/break\

The beautiful thing about college was that there were no gods and no alphas. Or, at least that was what it was _supposed_ to be like. Now, Percy was stuck with two gods, one of them being an alpha. Percy, as an omega – a rare male omega at that – had been looking forward to not being patronized by alphas anymore. The weird thing however was that... Helios didn't patronize him.

While Helios was very professional in their overall relationship as, well, professor and student, he actually had offered to help Percy out with other subjects he might need help with. And Apollo was a whole different story. Him and Percy got along like a house on fire ( _one_ time, it had been an accident and they had been able to extinguish the flames before it went out of hand!). The two spent a lot of time together and, consequently, Percy also spent a lot of time with Helios.

"You know you're not a cat, right?"

Percy hummed uninterested and stretched out, prompting Apollo to huff and hop up onto the car too. It wasn't the Sun Chariot – Apollo had left that behind with a sticky note that Zeus could drive it himself if he thought he didn't need Apollo – but it was the actual car-version of what Apollo preferred for the chariot's appearance. Helios had bought it for him and Apollo absolutely loved it. Percy himself also kind of loved it. It was a gorgeous car and it was really comfortable and heated when standing in the sun long enough, prompting Percy to lay on the hood. Like a cat.

"I brought food?", offered Apollo as he leaned against the front-shield.

"That sounds good", hummed Percy and rolled over to face Apollo. "Love the car."

"I noticed", huffed Apollo amused and handed a container over.

"...You know, you could just... bring burgers or pizza", pointed Percy out slowly.

"The savior of Olympus deserves better food than cheap fast-food", argued Apollo. "Now shut up and eat your perfect cut of Argentinian rumpsteak with beans."

Percy smiled softly and started eating. Apollo made a habit of bringing lunch to campus, for both Helios _and_ Percy lately. The professor was leaning against the hood of the car, eating his own food. It was always something fancy and expensive but they insisted on paying. Who was Percy to say no to a free meal, really? It was nice. The company was nice too.

"How is your paper coming along, Perseus?", inquired Helios.

"Good-ish, I guess", shrugged Percy, stuffing his face with green beans.

Helios chuckled fondly, watching the omega. Percy had gained some weight during the past months that they had known each other. Which was good, the demigod hadn't been eating or sleeping properly since the Giant War (as he had reluctantly admitted a few weeks into their friendship). Helios smiled softly as he watched the two omegas on the car-hood. The more Percy ate, the more did he relax and lean against Apollo, seeking his fellow omega out. They had been bonding, which wasn't rare for two omegas, especially since both were male omegas. Apollo looked utterly pleased as he wrapped one arm around Percy's waist and pulled him closer.

"Do you think you're well-prepared for your exams?", inquired Helios concerned.

"Mh. Guess so", shrugged Percy with a sigh. "More worried about not making rent. I had to cut back on shifts thanks to all the studying..."

Helios frowned at that. That wouldn't do at all. Percy needed to be able to concentrate on his studies. Such unimportant issues as money should not worry him.

/break\

Percy was confused. Well, more like frustrated. He had been confused at first, but he didn't have to think long to figure it out. His rent had been paid – for three months in advance. Heaving a sigh, Percy grabbed his keys and left his apartment to go and track down two Sun Gods. He knew where they lived; he had visited them often enough.

"What do you think you're doing paying my rent?", asked Percy irritated as soon as Helios opened the door for him. "That is absolutely none of your business. I'm not going to be patronized by an alpha. I can provide for myself, Helios. This is-"

"Just a friend helping out a friend", interrupted Helios gently. "I just want you to be able to focus on your studies, Percy. I'm a Titan, I have far more gold, thus money, than I need. Will you please consider accepting it?"

He reached a hand out to cup Percy's cheek, making the omega blush just faintly. Apollo chose that moment to poke his head out, watching the exchange eagerly. He really wanted Percy and if Helios started paying for more stuff than just food, the courting was essentially set in motion. So far, Percy had happily accepted it all. Dinners, lunches, hot chocolates or cakes during breaks, random car-rides – Apollo regularly picked Percy up and drove him to school because Percy's apartment was a bit far off from university. A couple times, Apollo had even sneakily managed to invite Percy to see a movie, paying for the movie and the snacks. Apollo wasn't an alpha, so he didn't have that same innate need to provide for Percy, but Apollo was an omega – and as such, he knew how much he enjoyed having his alpha pamper and spoil him, so he enjoyed doing that for Percy because he knew how good it felt. And so far, Percy had seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm... I'm going to pay you back", muttered Percy defensively.

"I have no doubt in that", sighed Helios and agreed to the compromise.

/break\

"You're not teaching any of my classes next semester", noted Percy with a small pout.

They were sitting in the living room of the Sun Gods' house, meant to watch a movie, when Percy brought this up. It was a bit frustrating, because Helios had been a great teacher during the first semester, so Percy had looked forward to taking another class from him next semester.

"Yes", confirmed Helios, looking down at the two omegas sitting on the floor.

Apollo and Percy had spread out lots of pillows on the ground and were curled up together. "Why? I... You're a great teacher, I really liked learning from you."

"Thank you, Perseus", smiled Helios pleased. "But... I'm afraid I can no longer be your teacher."

"Why?", asked Percy confused, looking up at the Titan.

"Because I have... developed feelings for you that are vastly inappropriate for a professor to have for his student", offered Helios. "And I'd like to persuade those feelings."

"I'm sorry, you what now?", asked Percy stunned, staring at Helios and then at Apollo.

"Don't look at me. I've been pushing him into that direction for _months_ now and I said it'd be real hot if you'd 'earn yourself some extra-credit' and he could play the professor. He... didn't find that as funny as I did", huffed Apollo with a pout. "But yeah, the 'persuading those feelings' thing? I agree. Totally on board with that. Would love to persuade some more."

"Are you... serious? Both of you?", asked Percy, still in utter disbelief.

"Very serious", confirmed Apollo. "Please? Even if you're not yet head over heels in love with us, please let us court you properly? We'd love to make you our omega."

"Hold on. You... You actually mean that? Not just some banging-and-leaving-me-with-a-baby, as trademarked by the gods, you want me _as your omega_?", asked Percy with a frown.

"You are... overwhelming, Perseus", started Helios. "Your beauty, your spirit, your wit. You're a powerful but inherently _good_ person and... those are rare to come by. I think you are... far more than any short-lived fling. And I also think that, on the long run, you could do a lot of good on Olympus, as the immortal consort to a god or two. But for now, we just want to court you."

"When you don't want it anymore, you can tell us to stop. You can end courting whenever you want to", added Apollo hastily. "Please give us a chance?"

"...Okay", agreed Percy after a long moment, surprising the gods a bit. "I... I mean, being courted sounds... nice. I guess. Can try that. You're both... nice and hot and have been good friends in the past months. And if I don't like it, I can still tell you to fuck off."

/break\

Percy _did_ like it. He liked it _a lot_. At first, he had feared it'd be awkward and uncomfortable like Helios paying his rent without discussing it first. But it was more like having them invite for dinners. Which, if Percy was honest with himself, in a way they had been courting him for months. Paying for his food, bringing him said food, inviting him out for stuff.

Helios would take him and Apollo shopping, paying for them and showering them with gifts. Jewelry, weapons (Percy still enjoyed a good fight, after all), whatever Percy wanted. Helios would praise them and compliment them whenever Percy and Apollo would wear or use something that Helios had given them. That was how Percy found out that defiance wasn't the only way to go and in certain cases, praise and approval were _really great_.

"Helios and I are going to a different kind of shop today. You can... stay home if yo want", offered Apollo with a smile, kissing Percy's cheek.

Percy frowned. He had the day off today thanks to classes being canceled. And he had been looking forward to joining Helios and Apollo on their shopping trip – Apollo had told him yesterday that he planned on dragging Helios to town. That they didn't want him along was... kind of upsetting.

"...Oh. Okay. Guess I can... get a head-start on that essay I still have to write", muttered Percy.

"Now, love", interrupted Helios with a foreboding smile. "Why don't you let Percy decide for himself whether or not he wants to come along...? After all, we do want him to join our matebond, so he should know... what kind of things we like too."

"That just took an ominous turn", muttered Percy doubtfully. "What _are_ you doing?"

Apollo grinned broadly, twirling a strand of long, blonde hair between his fingers. "Occasionally, Helios enjoy seeing me play dress-up. I do rock lingerie real well, you know."

Percy's eyebrows met his hairline. "...What."

"Wanna come along and see, sweetheart?", asked Apollo, kissing Percy on the nose.

Percy blushed furiously. Apollo and Helios had been courting him for two months now and all they did were fancy dates and cuddling, some kissing and the max had been a make-out session with clothes on. He had to admit, he _really_ wanted... more. He was just awkward about asking for the next step. Seeing Apollo play dress-up sounded _pretty_ tempting.

"I wanna come with you", stated Percy determined, though his cheeks were red.

"Good", smiled Helios pleased, taking Percy by the hand.

Percy let himself be led to the car. The drive was mostly silent, with Percy's head running all various scenarios as to what was going to await him, while Apollo was buzzing with eager energy. When they arrived at their destination, they parked in front of a very pretty boutique. Once inside, Percy noticed it had all been the Mist. Inside, nymphs were welcoming them.

"Lord Helios, Lord Apollo, it is so good to see you again", greeted a pretty blonde nymph.

"Total discretion", assured Apollo softly, whispering into Percy's ear. "Their business works because they are discreet. They'd never tell others who their clients are."

"Okay. So...", drawled Percy awkwardly, curiously trailing after Apollo and Helios.

"Come with me!", declared Apollo eagerly, tugging on Percy's hand. "See you in a bit, Helios."

"Wait, where's Helios going?", asked Percy confused.

"He'll be waiting in our private dressing room. You will pick clothes with me", grinned Apollo.

Percy raised one eyebrow and over the course of the next twenty minutes, both his eyebrows rose higher and higher. Apollo picked negligees and panties, stockings and garter-belts, as well as rather flimsy dresses. All in golden and yellow hues. Percy's cheeks were dark-red.

"Okay, now, you go and sit with Helios", stated Apollo, kissing Percy's cheek.

They entered the luxurious changing room. There was a large couch on which Helios was sitting and drinking champagne, opposite it was a changing room with a dark-blue velvet curtain. On either side were mirrors. Helios smiled pleased as he pulled Percy onto his lap.

"Champagne?", offered Helios lowly, kissing Percy's neck.

Percy sighed contently and snuggled up to his alpha. Ever since Helios had started courting him, Percy questioned how he had ever lived without a caring, gentle and loving alpha, making him feel warm and safe...? He started purring a little as he snuggled up against Helios' chest.

"Holy shi—it", whispered Percy suddenly as the curtain was drawn back.

"He really can rock a dress", murmured Helios pleased, voice dark.

And yes, he really could. Apollo was wearing a yellow summer-dress that nearly reached half-way down his thighs, showing off his long, waxed legs. Apollo grinned at them as he winked.

"Y... Yeah, he can", nodded Percy, head beet-red.

"Wait until you see the second one", chimed Apollo as he slowly gave it a whirl.

They didn't have to wait long. After a few moments, Apollo very dramatically pulled the curtain back again and Percy choked on his champagne. Apollo was wearing a see-through yellow thong, a pretty garter-belt holding up the matching stockings. Percy whined, blushed and buried his face in Helios' chest. Helios laughed and caressed Percy's back.

"Pretty, isn't he?", teased Helios amused.

"Ye—es", mumbled Percy, voice muffled by Helios' chest.

"Hey. Hey, little sunshine, no reason to be embarrassed", whispered Helios gently, coaxing Percy out to make him look at the alpha. "What is it, mh?"

"I...", started Percy, eyes on Apollo as the other omega approached them teasingly.

"Feel! All soft and smooth", prompted Apollo, grasping Percy's hand and placing it on the stockings. "It feels real nice. Helios _loves_ the way it feels when I wrap my legs around his waist."

Percy sputtered at that, ears burning. "I... Do you think... uhm..."

"You want to try something on too?", asked Helios intrigued, cupping Percy's cheek.

"W—What?", sputtered Percy, turning _very_ red.

"O—Oh. Yes", groaned Apollo, wrapping his arms around Percy's shoulders from behind. "Get up, Perce. Time to pick you something pretty!"

"How about you first put something on before going back to the main room?", suggested Helios.

Apollo huffed but he went to quickly get changed. Percy stared doe-eyed as he was pulled along and back to the main room. Apollo started piling clothes up on Percy's arms.

"Polly-", started Percy with a frown.

"Shush. You'll look absolutely _delectable_ ", interrupted Apollo with a smile.

Percy opted out of arguing with Apollo and instead allowed to be pulled back to the changing-room, where Apollo very eagerly started tugging on Percy's clothes. At this point, Percy gave up on not blushing today, because Apollo was staring at him with dark, hungry eyes, drinking in the sight of Percy down to his boxers. The son of Poseidon yelped as he was being pinned against the wall, Apollo ravishing his mouth with the hunger of a starving man.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Perce", whispered Apollo against his lips.

"Apollo! Come out and join me here and let Perseus get changed on his own", called Helios out.

He could clearly smell the spike in pheromones as Apollo grew more than just interested in doing entirely different things with the nearly naked son of Poseidon. Percy licked his lips slowly and watched dazed as Apollo exited the cabin, clearly frustrated that his alpha had interrupted him. Taking a deep breath, Percy turned to look at the heap of clothes. He contemplated what he was willing to wear – what he was willing to wear _in front of them_ – and with the reddest face yet did he grab the cute, laced, baby-blue panties and the pretty stockings. That had looked nice on Apollo, he wondered if it'd also look good on him...? Self-consciously, he tugged on the panties as he looked at himself. Taking a deep, calming breath, he exited the changing-room.

"Uhm-", started Percy unsure, fidgeting a little.

He paused though when he hit the heavy scent of arousal coming from Apollo and Helios in waves. Both were staring at him with such primal lust that it was a genuine surprise Percy hadn't been pinned to the ground and fucked yet. He yelped as he was being pulled into a kiss by Apollo.

"You're so, _so_ gorgeous, Perce", growled Apollo, kissing down Percy's neck.

"Truly the beauty of the sea captured right here", agreed Helios from behind.

Percy startled a little as his alpha pressed against him from behind. Being sandwiched between Apollo and Helios was new, but definitely exciting. He blushed as greedy hands wandered over his thighs and torso, tracing his muscles. Percy shuddered, leaning into their touches.

"We're most definitely buying this. And anything else you feel comfortable in", declared Helios. " _Are_ you comfortable in this? Because if not, then forget about it."

"No. It... uh... It's... actually nice?", offered Percy and ducked his head.

Apollo laughed softly when Percy tucked his head under Apollo's chin, leaning into both Sun Gods. "Now that's what I like to hear. Helios, stay and keep our omega company, I have more clothes to pick out. I feel very... inspired for Percy right now."

Percy wanted to protest, but Helios was already pulling him over to the couch to sit in the alpha's lap and honestly? Sitting on his boyfriends' laps had become kind of Percy's favorite spots, so he was super not willingly getting up from here again. Instead, he comfortably straddled Helios' lap and leaned his forehead against Helios' shoulder. Helios roamed his hands up the backside of Percy's thighs until they cupped his ass properly. Percy mewled softly at that.

"Do you... want more?", asked Helios lowly. "Not right now, obviously. I am not going to take my omega in a changing room for the first time. But if you feel... ready for more... there are some certain steps to take first. I... assume you've never _been_ with an alpha before?"

"You're assuming a lot there", grumbled Percy with a blush. "...But you're assuming right."

"Mh. We'll talk about this when Apollo gets back", nodded Helios and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Look! Pretty dresses. Also a corset that'd look amazing on you!", declared Apollo eagerly.

"You're awful", mumbled Percy embarrassed, but he took the clothes.

/break\

Turned out that 'certain steps' was polite talk for Helios being a pervert. He started giving Percy naughtier presents. Butt-plugs, with pretty gems at the base. Princess plugs, was what Apollo called them. Very slowly, they grew bigger. Thicker and longer. Helios wanted Percy well-prepped for the day he'd first fuck him. The very thought of getting fucked by his alpha was very overwhelming.

"You're a tease. You're the worst tease on this entire planet", groaned Apollo as he collapsed on Percy's bed face-first, burying his face in Percy's lap. "This is _awful_ and cruel."

Percy grinned slyly and started carding his fingers through Apollo's lap. "You guys make me _wear_ those stupid things without actually fucking me, so let me tease you in return."

Apollo growled, nipping Percy's hipbone. The son of Poseidon had moved in with them weeks ago – though for now he still had his own room to retreat to, considering they were still in the dating and courting phase and he had kind of mainly moved in because having Helios pay for his apartment far off while their house was so close to campus was just ridiculous.

"This is _too much_ ", grumbled Apollo with a pout, waving his phone in Percy's face.

On it, the photo Percy had sent them of himself wearing the latest plug with the pretty sapphire at the base. It was the largest plug so far – they kept getting bigger. An actual knotting-plug. Percy was _so frustrated_ , because he finally wanted to feel the real deal. They had been together for nearly three months now and Percy was craving both his boyfriends. He wanted his alpha and his omega, _his mates_. Because yes, Percy had made his decision about where he wanted this courting to go. Apollo and Helios loved him, provided for him, protected him. He wouldn't want to miss this again. They made him laugh, made him happy, made him feel safe.

"What do you expect?", whispered Percy teasingly and crawled up to kneel on top of Apollo. "You keep teasing me, even though all I want is to feel you inside of me, to feel you _take me_."

"Te—ease", groaned Apollo frustrated, reaching his hands out to rest them on Percy's ass.

"I'm wearing the pretty blue panties with the sun embroidery on the back", whispered Percy.

Apollo groaned even louder, thrashing a little. "No—o, you're so mean, why are you so mean?"

"Because you're so cute when I tease you?", giggled Percy, burying his face in Apollo's neck.

"Helios! A—alpha!", called Apollo out loudly. "Percy is being mean again!"

"Apollo, stop letting yourself get baited and learn some self-control", called Helios back.

"You're a _horrible_ alpha!", gasped Apollo out dramatically.

Percy just laughed and collapsed forward against Apollo. "Urgh, I love you, idiot."

A sharp intake of breath, Apollo freezing up beneath him. It took a moment for Percy to realize what he had just said. His eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. This was so not how he had planned on saying those words for the first time. Flustered, Percy leaned up to kiss Apollo.

"I _do_. Love you, that is", grinned Percy, nuzzling Apollo's neck.

"I... I love you too, sunshine", whispered Apollo in disbelief, hugging Percy closer. "I love you so much! Helios! Helios, come here! He—eli—io—os!"

Moments later and an amused and frustrated Helios entered the room. "What is it? Do you want me to remove the 'mean little tease' from you? Because I could do having a gorgeous omega on my lap while grading papers, you know..."

"Mh... that sounds infinitely better than teasing you, sorry, Polly", grinned Percy and got up from Apollo to walk over to Helios and kissing him deeply. "I love you, prof."

Helios stared surprised at him. "Well, if an offer to have you sit on my lap gets me that, I should offer that more often, little sunshine."

"No", huffed Percy amused and rolled his eyes. "Not that. I just... said it to Apollo, kinda on accident, and I figured I should tell you too. Because I do love you. Both. This whole... courting-process has shown me how much you two care about me and... made me care so much about you. And I want you, I want you both, _really_ want you both."

He yelped as he was picked up by Helios. Wrapping his legs around Helios' waist, clinging onto the alphas as he carried Percy over to the master-bedroom. Apollo was quick to follow and he just caught up in time to see Helios throw Percy onto the bed.

"Do you want us _now_?", asked Helios, watching how Percy sprawled out on the bed.

Percy was rolling over, pawing at the pillows, soaking the bed in his scent and in return enjoying the scent of his boyfriends all around him. Apollo was already pulling his own clothes off.

"Ye—es. I've wanted you for weeks now", growled Percy, zeroing in on Helios. "I _need_ you."

"Now, what kind of alpha would I be if I'd deny my omega what he needs?", hummed Helios.

Amused, the alpha stripped down too. Percy sat up attentively, watching the two handsome blondes shed their clothes. Six-packs and firm, hard muscles revealed behind layers of clothes. Percy licked his lips in delight and he grinned broadly as his chosen ones came to him to undress him. A shudder wrecked Percy's body as hands roamed his body, closely followed by lips, trailing kisses and bites along Percy's arms, neck, shoulders, down his sides. Hot and wet and leaving him wanting _more_.

"Do you want to show us, my little sunshine?", asked Helios, voice dark and low.

Percy keened softly, flustered but eager. He leaned back and spread his legs some, showing off the thin, blue panties and the bulge of his own hardened cock. Apollo made an absolutely miserable sound at the sight. Grasping Percy by the hips, he flipped the son of Poseidon over. Slowly, Percy adjusted to kneel on the bed, sticking his butt out and showing off the sun embroided on his bottom. It made both his lovers groan, seeing the implicit mark of them both on Percy like this.

"You're both dorks", muttered Percy flustered before gasping.

Apollo had _bit his ass-cheek_. Looking over his shoulder, Percy glared pointedly at Apollo. The other omega looked entirely unapologetic though, instead taking the panties between his teeth and slowly tucking them off, revealing two firm, round globes. Apollo placed a gentle kiss on the red spot left from his bite, appeasing Percy a little bit. With a sigh did Percy reach out for his ass-cheeks to pull them apart. A groan came from Apollo as the blonde omega collapsed back against Helios, who gladly caught him but also stared ahead. There, between those perfect globes, was a sapphire nestled. That tight, rosy hole, stuffed with the knotting-plug.

"So gorgeous", muttered Helios in awe.

"Very. Yes. Dibs", nodded Apollo.

"...Did you just call dibs on our omega?", asked Helios stunned.

"Ye—ep. Dips is dips so this is mine!", declared Apollo, leaning forward to grab Percy.

"He—ey", huffed Percy as he was turned over again so Apollo could kiss him.

"What? I'm just concerned for you", grinned Apollo. "Helios is _huge_ and you've never been knotted before. You need to be _thoroughly_ prepared. And me fucking you first totally substitutes as proper preparations, right? Now spread those pretty cheeks for me again."

Percy was placed down again and with a roll of his eyes, he obeyed. He settled down with his knees set far apart, grabbing his ass to pull his cheeks apart again. Taking slow, calming breaths, Percy waited for what Apollo was going to do. The Sun God licked his lips hungrily as he pulled the plug out of Percy, groaning when it plopped out fully, leaving the pink pucker gaping needily. It was already slick, smelling sweet and alluring. With another lick of his lips did Apollo dive right in. Percy yelped and then immediately moaned as warm lips pressed against his rim and a tongue pushed into him. Another shudder wrecked Percy when the tongue pushed deeper and deeper into him, invading him and wiggling around. Percy mewled, bucking up.

"Po—olly", whined Percy, thighs shaking with the effort of staying upright.

"Sh, precious", shushed Helios gently as he went to sit in front of Percy.

He pulled the omega's head into his lap, caressing his hair gently while Apollo tongue-fucked him and made the most lewd sounds. After a couple of minutes, Apollo pulled back, looking sated and pleased as he licked his lips, face messy with Percy's slick.

"He tastes like _strawberries_ , Helios. I wanna eat him out _every night_ ", groaned Apollo.

"I'll take you by your word", panted Percy. "I _expect_ you to do this every night now."

Helios chuckled at the matching libido of his omegas, before pulling Apollo into a kiss to taste Percy himself. Apollo was not lying. Percy tasted absolutely divine. While kissing Helios, Apollo carefully lined himself up with Percy's hole, easing his way in. Percy moaned in a drawn-out way as Apollo bottomed out. Without a long wait, Apollo started fucking Percy. Slow, deep thrusts that made Percy mewl adorably. Both omegas didn't last long. They came nearly at the same time, Percy spraying his cum all over the sheets while Apollo filled him up. During his orgasm, Apollo bit down on Percy's neck to mark his omega, making the son of Poseidon whine pleased. After Apollo pulled out, Percy turned around and pulled the blonde down to bite his unmarked neck.

"Mine", growled Percy pleased before collapsing on his back.

"Right back at cha, sunshine", grinned Apollo, kissing Percy softly.

Laying down next to Percy, Apollo pulled the demigod close to nuzzle him softly. Helios all the while went to sit between Percy's willingly and widely spread legs. Resting his hands on Percy's knees, Helios ran his hands slowly down Percy's thighs to grasp him by the waist and lift him up just a little. Percy gladly wrapped his legs around Helios' waist, trying to pull him closer. Helios however took it even slower than Apollo, agonizingly slowly easing his way into Percy. Whining in frustration, Percy pulled Apollo into a kiss so at least _one_ of them was paying proper attention to him. And oh was Apollo happy to do that. He kissed his omega deeply and let his hands wander over Percy's chest, teasingly nudging and rolling Percy's nipples.

"He—elios", groaned Percy. "I swear if you don't fuck me _right now_ -"

"Mh, I like you fierce, my little sunshine", chuckled Helios, though he obeyed.

He started thrusting harder, making Percy moan wantonly, head thrown back. When Apollo actually reached out with one hand to grab Percy's already half-hard cock. It was sensitive from just having orgasmed. But Apollo sneakily coaxed him into full hardness again.

"Babe, you can go again, right?", asked Apollo, nibbling Percy's earlobe.

"Ga—ah, yes", groaned Percy, eyes closed and pleasure fully taking him over.

He could feel the base of Helios' dick swelling, his knot slowly catching as the alpha fucked deeper and _deeper_ into him. When the knot fully popped, Percy came with the loudest howl. This was unlike _anything_ he could ever have imagined. His cum hit his own chest and he collapsed breathlessly on the bed, while his alpha pumped him full with cum and bit down on his neck. Once Percy had caught his breath a little, he leaned up to bite Helios in return.

"I am... so... ex... haus... ted...", groaned Percy tired.

"Then rest some, little sunshine. We will watch over you", promised Helios and kissed him.

Percy smiled pleased and snuggled up to Apollo, falling asleep in the safety of their arms.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I was contractually obligated to write this ship again, considering my "Alphas of Percy Jackson" series had the purpose of containing EVERY Percy-ship I sail, so when I discovered this ship for myself, I HAD to write it again for this series too.
> 
> And, as you may have noticed if you're a long-time follower of mine, I like to post fics on my birthday. Like a reverse-birthday present. And I figured two suns and Percy are a very good birthday present to myself, and to you guys. ;D


End file.
